


Tasty Treat

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus remains the master of distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Treat

Title: Tasty Treat  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
Summary: Severus remains the master of distraction.  
Word Count: ~900  
Genre: Erotica, AU  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written for Fimbrethiel's birthday. She requested Snucius, prompt: Pepper/Peppercorn  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Tasty Treat

~

Severus rolled over, automatically reaching for Lucius. His eyes flew open when his hand met cool sheets.

The room was dim and cool, reminiscent of the Slytherin dungeons where they had begun their relationship, just the way they both liked it, and he stretched sensually before sitting up.

The room was empty, and he yawned before swinging his legs over the side and picking up a dressing gown. He’d hoped to do his morning ablutions with Lucius, knowing how much Lucius loved it when he washed his hair for him, but that would clearly have to wait until he could find his errant lover.

After a brief visit to the loo, Severus left the luxurious suite in search of Lucius.

The clatter of pans revealed Lucius’ location, and Severus followed his ears and sensitive nose, walking into the kitchen. At the door he paused, surprised at the sight that greeted him.

Lucius, looking rumpled and utterly delicious, was standing at the stove, stirring something. It smelled like eggs, and as he watched, Lucius picked up a peppermill and twisted a few grains into the fragrant mix.

Pushing himself off the doorframe, Severus sauntered over.

“You’re finally awake I see,” Lucius said, not even looking up.

Severus smiled. He never had been able to sneak up on Lucius. Of course, no one could sneak up on him, either. Too many years of spying, first for and then on the Dark Lord, had trained that out of both of them.

“I noticed your absence,” Severus said, coming up behind Lucius and wrapping arms about his waist. A questing hand delved beneath the waistband, following the enticing trail of blond hair that led to the hardening flesh that Severus was so very familiar with.

“Don’t you want... breakfast?” Lucius gasped as Severus’ thumb slowly circled the tip of his leaking prick. “I’m making peppered eggs.”

“Indeed, it sounds appetizing,” Severus murmured, licking the curve of Lucius’ neck firmly. “But perhaps we should have a spicy appetizer first?” He bit down and Lucius groaned.

“We should eat the omelettes while they’re... hot,” Lucius whispered, eyes closing as Severus’ hand worked its insidious magic.

“Mm, they’ll be hot,” Severus said, waving his free hand. Immediately a Stasis Charm went up and Lucius let go of the spoon, watching it stir the eggs.

“I cannot believe you’re actually cooking,” Severus said, soothing his bite with a kiss. “Don’t you have house-elves for that?”

“We are supposed to be in hiding,” Lucius reminded him, shuddering as Severus’ skilled hand moved up and down his shaft. “And you would probably... have made some sort of evil-tasting potion if I’d let you do it.”

“Ah yes,” Severus said silkily. “I had almost forgotten we are in hiding.” He squeezed Lucius firmly, smiling at the ensuing breathy moan. “Only you would have a country cottage the size of a small village as a secret hideaway. Still, even one house-elf would have been useful.”

Lucius tried to smirk, but it was less convincing with his head thrown back onto Severus’ shoulder and his hand clutching convulsively at the edge of the counter. “House-elves can be... interrogated to obtain... information. One must be... prepared for all... eventualities,” he murmured brokenly.

Severus sped up his hand movements, knowing that Lucius was on the edge of coming, and knowing that he would never admit it aloud. “So this is the secluded place you had prepared in the eventuality that Potter finally convinced Draco to marry him and move into the Manor?” he asked, his tongue flicking the shell of Lucius’ ear. “Very nice.”

Lucius shuddered under his ministrations. “Of... of course,” he gasped, his hips thrusting up into Severus’ hand frantically. “They may have... taken over my... Merlin, Severus... my ancestral home, but this place is all mine. Not a bloody Gryffindor... in sight.”

“You mean it’s ours, don’t you?” Severus asked, his thumb playing with Lucius’ slit. “Unless you plan to bring another here...”

“Fuck, no,” Lucius panted. “Naturally this is all for us,” came the breathy reply.

As a reward, Severus added a twist to his hand movement, and in just another few strokes, Lucius convulsed, his come spurting from him and over Severus’ hand, spattering his sleep pants. He sagged in Severus’ arms, his breathing shallow as he sought to recover.

Severus ground his aching cock into the curve of Lucius’ arse. “I thought that’s what you meant,” he whispered. “So now that you’ve had your breakfast, I think it’s time I had mine.” With that, he raised his come-covered hand to him mouth and licked it clean.

With a smothered oath Lucius shoved Severus back, spinning him so that his back was against the counter. A moment later he was on his knees, his mouth around Severus’ cock, his tongue flickering hungrily over the turgid flesh.

In only a few moments, Severus was clutching Lucius hair and howling his release as his seed burst from him and was sucked down Lucius’ rippling throat.

A triumphant grin on his face, Lucius gracefully got to his feet. “Now, as I was saying. Breakfast?”

Severus hauled him against his still trembling body. “I think I have something else in mind. Perhaps that can be lunch,” he growled, and with that, he dragged Lucius back towards the bedroom suite.

Lucius smirked. Perhaps it was a good thing he hadn’t an elf for this place. Meals were quickly becoming superfluous.

~


End file.
